


Art of My Stories

by FrostedGemstones22



Series: The Art Of... [6]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies), The Vampire Diaries (TV), To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Art, F/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedGemstones22/pseuds/FrostedGemstones22
Summary: A collection of artwork for all the other stories that I wrote as one-shots in a fandom where I don't have enough of that fandom to create it's own 'art of' story or other artworks I do. Just a collection of the art that doesn't fit anywhere else!All work is mine unless stated on the individual chapters!Artwork for These Stories:*Night of Infinite Stars (Catoniss)*Every Little Thing (Covinsky-Hogwarts!AU)*I May Not Be Your Cup of Tea, But I'll Be Your Glass of Eggnog (Bonkai, Fake Dating AU)





	1. Night of Infinite Stars (Catoniss): Cover




	2. Night of Infinite Stars (Catoniss): Moodboard

A moodboard/aesthetic board for my Catoniss fanfiction entitled 'Night of Infinite Stars'. Although this is one of my lesser-read one-shots (mostly, the HG fandom is just not as big as it used to be now that we're past books and movies, and as it was Catoniss wasn't a HUGE couple anyway) it's on the list of my favorite things I've ever written. Every time I go back and re-read it I just can feel how fresh it was when I wrote it and how it's a standard I want all my fan fictions to be at. I also LOVE the color pallet for this board. So darn pretty.   
  
The Squares:   
Top (l to r): Katniss, rose Cato gives her, her dress to the 100 anniversary ball  
Middle: Town in the afterlife, night of stars, Sexy Catoniss  
Bottom: Katniss' cabin, love letters, Cato  
  
Summary: She gave him everything in the dead of night except forgiveness. And her love, because that was the one thing that she did not want to admit she was most afraid of. Catoniss with slight Everlark. Set in an afterlife setting for when people die in the Hunger Games. 


	3. Every Little Thing: Peter Moodboard

Peter Kavinsky

Gryffindor

Quidditch Captain 


	4. Every Little Thing: Lara Jean Moodboard

Lara Jean Covey

Slytherin

Charms Caster


	5. Every Little Thing: Cover




	6. Every Little Thing: Josh Moodboard

Josh Sanderson

Hufflepuff

Dragon Tamer


	7. Every Little Thing: Margot Moodboard

Margot Covey

Ravenclaw

Potions Master


	8. Every Little Thing: Kitty Moodboard

Katherine 'Kitty' Covey

Gryffindor

Transfiguration Master/Animangus 


	9. I May Not Be Your Cup of Tea -Bonkai Aesthetics




	10. Every Little Thing: Gen Moodboard

**TATBILBxHARRYPOTTER AESTHETICS (6/?)**

_Genevieve ‘Gen’ Prewett  *Slytherin* Herbologist_

 

 


	11. Every Little Thing: Greg Moodboard

**TATBILBxHARRYPOTTER AESTHETICS (9/?)**

_Greg Thomas *Gryffindor* Dueling/Defense Against the Dark Arts Master_

In my world, though it hasn’t been explicitly stated quite yet, Greg Thomas is the son of the magical trio of DeanxSeamusxPadma. Just to get more of the original books in there ;) Of course, because his three parents were part of Dumbledore’s Army, he’s great at fighting spells! 


	12. Every Little Thing: Owen Moodboard

****

 

**TATBILBxHARRYPOTTER AESTHETICS (10/?) or NEWT SCAMANDER AESTHETICS**

_Owen Kavinsky *Hufflepuff* Care of Magical Creatures Advocate_

–

This is Owen Kavinsky’s board, ie the little brother of Peter. I originally was going to use his actor’s pic from the movie, but tbh I just wasn’t feeling the vibe with it, so I aged him up. Sort of wish I’d done that for Kitty’s board to…oh well.

And then, about halfway through this, I totally realized that this just looks like an aesthetic board for Newt Scamander. So, if you want to believe this is a New aesthetic board, I totally can see that too and that’s valid XD

I think that Owen specifically really likes Griffins, specifically because his hero (his bro) is in Gryffindor! 


	13. Every Little Thing: Emily Moodboard

 

**TATBILBxHARRYPOTTER AESTHETICS (11/?)**

_Emily Zabini *Ravenclaw* Astronomer_

–

 

Who is Emily you may ask? In the movie, Emily was the friend that Gen hung around with! Since Gen is a Slytherin, I figured that making Emily a Zabini would totally make sense. 


	14. Every Little Thing: Kenny Moodboard

**TATBILBxHARRYPOTTER AESTHETICS (12/?)**

_Kenny Donati* Muggle * Outdoorsman_

–

 

Had to make one a muggle XD Couldn’t find a good actor pic of who played Kenny in the movie, but that let me pick my own ;) 


	15. Every Little Thing: John Moodboard

**TATBILBxHARRYPOTTER AESTHETICS (8/?)**

_John Ambrose McClaren *Beauxbatons* History of Magic Nerd_

–

 

So, with John, since he was from a Model UN, when this was in it’s early stages, meeting someone from another Wizarding School seemed like the perfect comparison! Plus, with how dressed up and prim and proper he is, it seemed logical for him to be from Beaubaxtons. I love making male Beauxbatons characters and female Durmstrang characters! This, I think, of of perhaps all the boards is my favorite. 


	16. Every Little Thing: Chris Moodboard

**TATBILBxHARRYPOTTER AESTHETICS (7/?)**

_Christine ‘Chris’ Lovegood  *Ravenclaw* Divination/Seer_


	17. Every Little Thing: Lucas Moodboard

**TATBILBxHARRYPOTTER AESTHETICS (13/?)**

_Lucas Krapf* Hufflepuff * Alchemy & Runes Expert_


	18. Every Little Thing: Story Aesthetics

 


End file.
